Benda Penghubung
by sherleenten
Summary: kisah tentang benda-benda yang secara tidak langsung menghubungkan kisah cinta mereka. Pairings : NejiTen/NaruHina/SasuSaku/ShikaTema/SaiIno. (Warning : judulnya gaje? saya juga berfikir begitu hahaha- dan saya gak jago nulis review. Akhir kata, silakan dibaca)
1. Chapter 1 - Umbrella (NejiTen)

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing : NejiTen

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : K+

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, sangat menerima review^.^!

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~

Neji's POV

 **Umbrella**

Sore itu, langit Konoha City terlihat sangat gelap dan tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan hujan. Tentu saja ini sangat mengesalkan bagiku, pasalnya aku baru saja selesai mengadakan konser tunggal rutinku. Ya, aku memang rutin mengurung diri di ruang musik untuk berlatih seorang diri dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sekedar info saja, aku adalah seorang anggota band Five Eagles-band sekolahku-Konoha Academy. Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan kan berapa jumlah anggotanya? Semuanya ada 5 orang dan posisiku sebagai seorang drummer.

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang, terjebak menunggu hujan di halte bus persis di sebelah sekolah. Aku benci hujan apalagi jika itu mengganggu jam pulangku.

Satu persatu, orang yang ikut menunggu hujan bersamaku mulai meninggalkan halte itu, entah mereka menaiki bus yang datang atau memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Tentu saja aku bukan orang bodoh yang bersedia ikut menerobos dan berakhir kebasahan. Sampai akhirnya, seorang gadis datang dan ikut menunggu disini bersamaku. Sepertinya ia juga siswi di sekolah yang sama denganku.

Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama yang ku dapat. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari ada mahluk secantik ini di sekolah?

"Ano, bukankah kau Hyuuga Neji? Siswa kelas 2A kan?" tanya gadis itu

"Hn, kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, kenalkan, aku Liu Tenten." Jawab gadis itu ramah

"Ah, Liu Tenten? Kelas 2B? Salam kenal."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Banyak orang di kelasku sering menyebut-nyebut namamu."

"Hongto? Ternyata aku sedikit populer." Jawab Tenten diselingi tawa

Yup lebih tepatnya digosipi laki-laki lajang dikelasku. Gumam Neji dalam hati

"Neji, sebenarnya aku membawa payung, mau ikut pulang bersama?" tawarnya

"Tentu saja, kalau kau mengijinkan tentunya."

Kehujanan di sore yang dingin seperti ini tanpa payung? Apa boleh buat? Lebih baik cari aman dengan menumpang payung bersama Tenten. Selain itu rambutku pasti akan lepek kalau nekat menerobos hujan. Rambutku akan basah, lebih baik kuhemat waktuku untuk belajar daripada harus meng-head dryer rambut selama dua jam kan?

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ajaknya sambil meraih payung yang ia simpan didalam tas dan membukanya

.

.

.

Kami berjalan berdampingan dibawah sebuah payung merah menyusuri jalanan Konoha City yang sedang diguyur hujan dengan intesitas sedang.

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, kami mulai mengobrolkan berbagai hal, mulai dari acara tv, makanan, hobi, kebiasaan, bahkan kegiatan kami masing-masing.

Ternyata, tadi Tenten sedang menyelesaikan lay out majalah dinding yang akan ia pajang besok. Ia adalah anggota dari klub jurnalistik. Aku juga menceritakan kegiatan yang ku lakukan di sekolah tadi, sampai aku bisa pulang sesore ini. Sebenarnya ini pertamakalinya aku bisa akrab berbicara dengan seorang gadis, bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja menurutku belum ada lawan bicara yang pas seperti Tenten. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang kutemui hanya menyanjung-nyanjung ketampaanku dan selalu terpesona pada apapun yang kulakukan, tapi berbeda dengan Tenten, ia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri depanku. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tertarik dan membuka diri untuk seorang Liu Tenten

"Jadi kamu yang biasanya bermain drum di ruang musik setiap hari Rabu itu?"

"Hn. Kau pernah mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja. Sering malah, setiap aku harus mengambil kertas tambahan, pasti akan terdengar suara gebukan drum. Aku suka temponya, enerjik dan enak didengar." Pujinya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang sedang tidak memegang payung padaku

"Benarkah? Terimakasih,"

Saat bersama gadis ini, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dan dapat menceritakan apapun padanya. Tenten berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang kukenal selama ini, senyumnya, caranya berbicara, caranya menatap sesuatu, keramahannya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Tenten tersenyum saja, aku dapat merasakan debaran halus tak beraturan di rongga dadaku dan terkadang perutnya juga terasa tergelitik.

"Hei Neji...?"

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar-dengar dari Sakura chan dan Temari chan kau itu orangnya agak sedikit tertutup, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu. Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan polos

"Mungkin aku seperti itu..."

"Heeh? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Hmm gadis ini imut juga... imut yang natural, bukannya dibuat-buat.

"Bisa dibilang, kau itu Berbeda tenten."

"Berbeda? Benarkah? Dalam hal apa?"

"Ketertarikan? Kau itu menarik. Dan aku tertarik padamu Liu Tenten!" jawabku diakhiri dengan senyum tipis pada gadis bercepol dua ini

Tenten hanya diam dan menatapku bingung, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, kurasa ia baru mengerti maksud perkataanku tadi.

"Hei, lucu tidak. Seandainya kau menyukai orang yang barusaja kau kenal?" tanyaku

"Tidak, siapa yang tahu perasaanmu bagaimana. Saat kau menyukai seseorang, entah pada petemuan pertama atau kesekian kalinya. Kau harus bisa menerima itu." Jawab Tenten panjang lebar

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku barusaja menyukai seseorang."

"Benarkah? siapa dia? Salah seorang senior?"

"Dia... gadis yang memberiku tumpangan payung saat pulang sore ini."

Tenten hanya bengong menatap Neji yang gantian memegang payung merahnya. Ia tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Sepertiya aku menyukaimu Tenten. Ayo kita berkencan!"

Gadis itu merespon dengan tawa lalu menjawab,

"Ini lucu, sepertinya aku juga ikut menyukaimu." "Kau tahu? Terkadang seseorang bisa jatuh cinta padamu hanya karena kau membuat pengakuan cinta padanya?" sambungnya

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja. Mari kita berkencan sambil mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kalau begitu kencan pertama kita, ayo pergi ke cafe itu." Ajakku

"Kau yang bayar kan?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kencan yang kedua kau yang bayar."

"Hei. Sejak kapan perempuan yang membayar makanan saat kencan?" protes Tenten

"Ayolah aku ingin secangkir americano hangat "

"Hei Neji. Urusan kita belum selesai,"

"Minum dulu baru berdebat!" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya ke coffee shop untuk mengahangatkan diri

"Hei!..."

 _Setiap orang menemukan pasangannya dengan cara mereka sendiri, walaupun aku harus sedikit terlambat pulang dan rela membiarkan rambut panjangku basah terkena hujan. Asalkan bersama gadis bercepol dua ini sepertinya tidak masalah._ _-_ _Neji_

~***~Fin~***~

Hajimemashite~~ Sherleen desu, yoroshiku ne...

Ini ff pertama yang aku tulis pake cast anime naruto dan mereka pairing favku! Yeay for NejiTen! Hihihi..

Oya, aku udah sering wara-wiri di pake uname hunyeobo dan tentunya saya sudah meninggalkan banyak jejak juga buat senpai-senpai sekalian hehehe~~~

Aku masih newbie banget di jadi mohon bimbingannya\\(^_^)/~~~

Sebenernya aku udah sering nulis ff*korea* di blogku dengan nama pena Sherry Kim, tapi entah kenapa setelah mulai nonton naruto shippuden yang dulu sempat keputus waktu SMP dan baca banyak ff naruto disini, aku jadi tertantang buat nulis fic dengan pairing anime.

Rencananya fic ini mau aku lanjutin dengan pairing naruto yang lain (NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, dan SaIno). Jadi kalau ada review dan saran membangun, ff ini bakal aku lanjutin ke pairing selanjutnya.

Monggo direview \\(^.^)/

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~


	2. Chapter 2 - Scarf (NaruHina)

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : K+

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa agak sedikit gado gado, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~

 **SCARF**

Naruto POV

" Hei dobe! Daritadi permainan gitarmu tidak ada yang benar!" teriak Sasuke dengan galak

Aku hanya memasang wajah malas, entah apa yang membuatku se-down ini. Padahal kemarin Tsunade baachan mentraktirku 10 mangkuk ramen di Ichiraku, harusnya mood dan semangatku hari ini dalam kedaan baik. Heuh...

"Hei Teme jangan berteriak padaku-ttebayo!" balasku pada si pantat ayam itu dengan galak juga. Seenaknya saja berteriak padaku! Memangnya dia siapa? Oke, dia memang leader kami, tapi gak gitu juga kan? -_-

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua! Sasuke, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Jawab Neji sambil menunjuk kami berdua dengan stick drumnya. Memang diantara anggota band-selain aku dan sasuke, bisa dibilang cuma dia yang rela menengahi perselisihan kami. Beruntung juga Five Eagles punya dia.

"Baiklah, ide bagus Neji. Oke, kalian boleh istirahat, lakukan apapun yang kalian mau, tapi ingat berkumpul setengah jam lagi disini. Festival sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Yoo!"

Tapi ini aneh, tidak biasanya Neji minta istirahat lebih awal.

"Hei Neji! Jangan bilang kau mau mengunjungi si gadis Mickey Mouse dari 2B itu ya?" tanyaku sambil menggoda si mata lavender yang sedang sibuk memencet-mencet ponselya.

Pertanyaanku tadi sukses membuat Shikamaru bangun dari aktivitas tidurnya. Bahkan Sai dan Sasuke yang biasanya sebodo amat dengan urusan macam ini jadi ikut tertarik. Siapa sangka diantara kami berlima yang pertama berkencan justru si High and Almighty Neji?

"Eeh, benarkah itu?" tanya Shikamaru dan Sai hampir bersamaan. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Neji dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Hahaha usahaku memancing rasa penasaran 3 manusia itu berhasil!

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Kalian iri yaa?" jawab neji dengan nada menggoda. Lha, kenapa dia tiba-tiba OOC-ttebayo? -_-

Kami berempat hanya sweat drop menatap Neji yang terus menggoda kami sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan bangga. Sialan bocah itu!

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja istirahat kalian dengan kesendirian. Sampai nanti jomblo-jomblo Five Eagles!" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami dengan langkah ringan.

Sialan! Neji sudah berani meledek kami!

"Heuh, perempuan itu merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru sambil mencari posisi yang pas untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Sofa biru yang ada di studio musik khusus untuk band kami ini adalah singgasana pribadinya, apalagi kalau sudah waktu istirahat seperti saat ini.

"Betul sekali Shikamaru." Timpal Sasuke yang tetap sibuk mendegarkan lagu baru kami dari headsetnya

Sekadar info aja nih, Five Eagles adalah band kebanggaan almamterku, Konoha Academy. Selain menyumbang puluhan piala, bisa dibilang setiap anggota band kami punya tampang lumayan untuk menggaet banyak fans dari dalam maupun luar sekolah. Bahkan kami punya banyak fanbase di luar sana. Bukannya sombong loh, tapi itu memang kenyataannya-ttebayo!

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke klub ikebana mencari refrensi melukis." Jawab Sai sambil meraih tas khusus peralatan melukisnya

"Ingat kembali setengah jam lagi." Jawabku yang dibalas acungan jempol.

Lebih baik aku keluar mencari udara segar.

"Hei Dobe ingat kembali setengah jam lagi! Atau kau akan membersihkan studio lagi."

"Huh, wakata-ttebayo."

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana koridor sekolah lumayan sepi juga... Maklum, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Tentusaja semua siswa wajib hadir di klub yang mereka ikuti. Tau kan? Semacam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Tapi ya tidak semua juga sih, beberapa ada yang bolos mungkin. Entahlah, terkadang libur itu jauh lebih diperlukan daripada kegiatan klub.

"Hei Naruto!"

"Yo Kiba san, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah mendapat tugas dari Kakashi Sensei? Itu loh tugas laporan biologi berkelompok."

"Belum, sulit ya?"

"Heh? Jangan ditanya!" jawab kiba putus asa. "Barusaja aku mau bertanya tugasnya padamu."

"Mungkin besok. Hei, ayo bermain sepak bola!" ajakku sambil merebut bola yang ia bawa

"Heh, mau menantangku? Ayo!"

.

.

.

"OUT! Hei Naruto! Cepat ambil bolanya!" Teriak Kiba padaku. Mungkin menurutnya posisi berdiriku lebih dekat ke arah larinya bola.

Kemana sih perginya bola itu? Sepertinya ke taman belakang. Loh, ada Hinata? Hem, siapa sih yang gak tau dia? Si manis tapi pemalu Hinata. Dengan fanboy seabrek itu harusnya dia sudah punya pacar sekarang. Tapi menurut Sakura chan dia masih menunggu 'seseorang'. Seandainya yang dia tunggu itu aku... Hahaha, tidak mungkin! Siapa coba yang tak tertarik dengan gadis semanis dia? Dan siapa pula orang yang tertarik berkencan denganku? Haha -_- gumamku sambil celingukan mencari bola

"Yo Hinata! Kau lihat bola sepak yang nyasar kesini?" tanyaku agak kikuk

"Na..naruto kun? Tadi di semak-semak itu." Jawabnya malu-malu dengan pipi yang agak merona sambil menunjuk ke seonggok semak-semak.

"Oh, ini dia! Arigato ne Hinata." "Kau sedang merajut syal? Untuk siapa?" tanyaku sedikit basa basi. Coba syal itu untukku...

"Eh? Na..nande mo nai. Jaa ne Naruto kun!" elaknya lalu pergi dengan semua peralatan merajutnya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dekat dan banyak mengobrol dengannya tapi anehnya, dia selalu gugup jika berhadapan denganku. Perlu di garis bawahi, dia hanya gugup saat berhadapan denganku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jangan tanya deh. Aku juga gak tau kenapa. Malah kadang dia bisa pingsan kalau kupuji. Aneh tapi imut sih hehehe.

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna," sapa Kakashi sensei yang kali ini datang terlambat SETENGAH JAM?! Huh, Kakashi sensei datang terlambat lagi, sekalian saja tidak usah mengajar kenapa sih? "Jaa, kalian pasti sudah tau kan hari ini akan ada pembagian tugas laporan berkelompok baru?" sambungnya.

"EEEH?"

Sontak kelas yang tadinya senyap berubah menjadi agak ribut, terang saja, 6 hari lagi festival musim dingin tahunan sekolah kami dimulai, bisa-bisanya guru bermata satu itu memberi kami tugas laporan berkelompok.

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil nomer undiannya, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang. Tugas ini harus dikumpulkan 3 hari lagi."

"EEEEEH SENSEI!" teriak kami memprotes keputusan sepihak Kakashi sensei

"Jangan banyak protes, cepat ambil!"

Hum... nomer 6? Aku dapat nomer 6.

"YOSH! SIAPA YANG DAPAT NOMER 6-TTEBAYO?" teriakku sambil mengangkat kertas undianku tinggi-tinggi

"A..ano Na..naruto kun, aku dapat nomer 6." Jawab Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kertas undian dengan malu. Yaampun, wajahnya semerah tomat, kawaii.

Uso?! Hinata chan yang jadi partnerku? Are? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba deg-degan begini-dattebayo?

"Ooh Hinata chan? Yosh nanti pulang sekolah langsung kita kerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan ne?" ucapku santai sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupku yang entah bagaimana bisa-bisanya datang disaat seperti ini.

"Eum, boleh." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum manis.

GLEK! Sepertinya aku menyukai Hinata-dattebayo...

.

.

.

DI PERPUSTAKAAN

"Yoo Hinata chan, sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengetik tugas laporan kami. Sialan gara-gara si Dobe pantat ayam itu aku jadi terlambat datang kesini. Rutukku dalam hati.

"Oh, Naruto kun! Iie, belum lama kok. Bisa tolong ambilkan aku buku taksonomi tumbuhan di rak itu tidak? Laporan kita tinggal 2 halaman lagi." Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah rak di pojok perpustakaan tentusaja tetap dengan muka meronanya. Mungkin dia malu, tetapi tetap saja ini pertamakalinya dia berbicara lancar didepanku.

"Hai, ini bukunya Hinata chan." Jawabku sambil mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat padanya lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia di sebelahnya.

Ia hanya menunduk sambil mengambil buku yang diminta tadi, dasar pemalu. Tapi tetap kawaii-ttebayo.

Lama-lama duduk disini kok rasanya agak dingin ya? Reflek kulirik Hinata yang duduk disebelaku, tapi dia ayem-ayem saja, tidak merasa kedinginan samasekali. Hmm, syal merah yang melilit di lehernya sepertinya hangat sekali. Eh, tunggu. Itu syal yang dia rajut kemarin bukan? Hebat sekali di bisa merajut syal sampai sepanjang itu.

"Doushite Naruto kun? Kau kedinginan?"

"Mungkin, brr.." jawabku sambil menggosok-gosokkan tanganku

"Gomen ne, tadi tempat duduk yang hangat sudah penuh. Jadi hanya tempat duduk ini saja yang tersisa." Jawabnya sambil melirik AC yang menggantung di atas kepala kami. "A..aano, m..mau berbagi syal denganku?" tawarnya dengan terbata-bata sambil mengulurkan ujung syalnya yang agak menjuntai padaku.

"Harusnya kau menawarkannya dari tadi Hinata chan!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar dan segera melilitkan syal merahnya ke leherku.

Huah, cukup hangat. Jadilah, sore itu kami berbagi syal dibawah gempuran AC perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan tugas laporan dari Kakashi sensei. Yosh! Sepertinya ini kemajuan yang bagus. Aku harus segera memberi tau gadis pemalu ini, gumamku dalam hati lalu melirik Hinata.

.

.

.

"Huah, selesai juga-ttebayo! Hinata chan ayo kita pulang." Ajakku pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku serta laptop yang bertebaran di meja kami, sambil merenggangkan sendi-sendi di tubuku yang lumayan kaku gara-gara berlama-lama duduk dengan posisi sama untuk menyelesaikan laporan ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan canggung lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Oh, kami masih berbagi syal. Aku belum mau melepas syal miliknya.

Bisa ditebak kan? Kami berjalan dengan agak canggung sambil berbagi syal ditemani dengan sinar matahari sore yang agak redup dan semilir angin khas musim dingin yang agak menusuk tulang. Maklum, sebentar lagi awal musim dingin.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus melontarkan beberapa lelucon dan bercerita tentang pengalaman lucu dan aneh yang kualami bersama anggota Five Eagles. Terkadang Hinata menimpali leluconku dengan tawa halusnya, bahkan dia juga bercerita tentang teman-teman dekatnya seperti Sakura chan, Temari san, Tenten san, dan Ino san. Menurutnya ia merasa beruntung memiliki mereka berempat, apalagi katanya ia tipe orang yang sulit bergaul. Hari ini aku banyak mengethui hal baru tentangnya. Yosh, sekarang saatnya-ttebayo!

"Hinata chan!" Panggilku dengan mantap

"Eum?"

"Ssuki dayo... berkencanlah denganku." Jawabku sambil menatapnya tepat di manik laverder miliknya.

1...

2...

3...

Blush, seketika wajah Hinata menjadi sangat merah, bahkan hampir menyerupai tomat mungkin?

"Eeeh? H..hongto? be..berkencan?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah malunya yang semerah tomat sambil menunduk memainkan tangannya.

"Hai, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku dengan lembut sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kananku, memaksanya untuk menatap mataku.

"A..aku senang sekali Na..naruto kun." Jawabnya makin terbata-bata dengan suara yang nyaris hilang saking pelannya.

"Arigato Hinata chan. Aishiteru yo!" teriakku saking senangnya dan langsung memeluk Hinata

Loh, kok? WUAH! DIA PINGSAN.

"Hi..hinata chan? Bangun-dattebayo!..." teriakku dengan panik sambil memapah tubuhnya yang langsung ambruk didepanku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain nih, setelah berhasil menggendongnya di punggungku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mansion Hyuuga untuk mengantar kekasihku yang pemalu ini. Mungkin Hiashi sama akan berteriak panik begitu melihat keadaan kami, dan juga Neji.. hahaha, dia akan menceramahiku dengan kalap karena berhasil membuat adik sepupu kesayangannya ini pingsan untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Tapi tak apa, yang penting dia sekarang pacarku, gumamku sambil menatap wajah polosnya di belakang punggungku.

 _Dengan syal merah yang masih melilit kedua leher kami seolah saling terhubung satu sama lain, aku berjalan sambil menggendong gadis yang selama ini kudambakan. Hinata chan, aishiteru yo!_ _–_ _Naruto_

~***~Fin~***~

Wuahh selesai juga!\\(^.^)/ Second sequelku akhirnya fin dengan lumayan cantik.

Balasan Review :

 **Dsalss**

Kyaaa makasi udah mampir senpai! Iya hihihi aku hunyeobo yang menyamar jadi sherleenten :v waks.. Aku ngefans bgt sama ficnya senpai:3 ditunggu fic"nya yaa senpai~~ saranya udah aku tampung dan sangat bermanfaat sekali*two thumbs up* udah ku-update chap selanjutnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya(^.^)/~~

 **Lissannabelle**

Yuhuuu Makasi udah mampir lisa san:3 aku udah baca beberapa fic kamu dan suka banget! sarannya udah ditampung. Jujur aja aku udah berusaha buat menghilangkan setan-setan typo itu, tapi mungkin masih aja nyangkut beberapa.. efek terlalu semangat nih kayaknya. Tipikal Neji lah, to the point hihihi jadinya kebayang blak blakan deh. Yosh udah di update yaa. SasuSakunya sedang dalam proses. ditunggu review selanjutnya(^.^)/~~

 **Berithslies**

Yuhuuu Makasi udah mampir Berith san:3 bisa dibilang menurutku cuma Tenten yang bisa ngimbangin sifatnya Neji. Mereka serasi sekalii\\(^0^)/. Yosh udah di update yaa. Pairing yang lain sedang dalam proses. ditunggu review selanjutnya(^.^)/~~

Akhirnya setelah 2 hari memeras ide jadi juga bagian NaruHina. Semoga suka yaa..

Don't forget to leave a review. Hihihi...^v^

Clue pairing untuk chapter 3 : pantat ayam + pinky girl wkwkwk *peace*

Salam hangat,

Sherleenten alias hunyeobo~~

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~


	3. Chapter 3 - Band Aid (SasuSaku)

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : K+

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa agak sedikit gado gado, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~

.

.

 **BAND AID**

Sasuke POV

"Hoiy _Teme_! Diliatin Sakura tuh." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi menggodanya yang khas sambil melirik ke arah meja seberang yang isinya lima cewek-cewek berisik dari kelas B.

Beruntung juga si _Dobe_ sekelas dengan mereka. Bisa dibilang lima cewek itu bukan cewek sembarangan, mereka terkenal spesialis di berbagai bidang dan punya _fanboy_ seabrek. Tenten si cepol dua juga seorang wartawan sekolah yang banyak menjuarai lomba-lomba di bidang jurnalisme, pacarnya Neji. Ino, cewek bersurai pirang ini selain seorang _cover girl_ majalah anak SMA, ia juga memiliki selera estetika dan _fashion_ yang tinggi, dan menjabat sebagai ketua klub Ikebana. Hinata, si jenius tapi pendiam siapa sih yang gak tau dia? Peraih medali Emas olimpiade matematika 2 tahun berturut-turut. Beda jauh pokoknya dengan pacarnya, 'si _dobe_ ' hahaha... Keempat si kuncir empat Temari, bisa dibilang dia adalah salah satu artis sekolah, hobinya cuap-cuap di acara mingguan klub siaran alias host tetap acara tersebut. Bahkan ia juga menjadi DJ radio di sekolah kami dan sering didaulat sebagai MC acara sekolah. Yang terakhir, si cewek musim semi Haruno Sakura. Cewek bersurai pink ini selain cantik juga spesialis medis di kelompok palang merah sekolah kami. Terang saja, ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di negara ini dan ibunya seorang ahli kecantikan terkemuka. Bakat medis alami mengalir dalam dirinya. Plusnya, dia cantik! hehehe.. Bukti lain? Setiap _white day_ dan _Valentine_ mereka selalu kebanjiran coklat, bunga, bahkan ajakan kencan atau pesta. Tapi tolong ya, popularitas mereka masih kalah sama popularitas band kami.

Sakura ya? Pingin liatin balik sih, tapi gengsi... tuh kan, sedikit aja nama si pinky itu disebut pasti aku langsung deg degan. Mekanisme yang aneh. -_-

"Urusai _Dobe_!" jawabku lalu menyedot jus jerukku dengan santai.

"Cih! Sok jual mahal. Kalau suka bilang aja kalee, dasar jomblo!" ledeknya lalu melet-melet gak jelas ke arahku. Cih, mentang-mentang baru jadian aja, lagaknya...

Shikamaru hanya menguap, bosan melihat perdebatan rutin kami, Neji sibuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak tiba-tiba. Biasa, jaga image. Sebenarnya, Neji cuma berani bertingkah macam-macam kalau bareng kami berempat ini, tapi kalau diluar itu? Gelar _High and Almighty_ -nya berlaku mutlak. Sai? Senyum-senyum gak jelas. Dasar mahluk murah senyum. Mungkin itu daya tarik utamanya.

"Hn"

Tap..tap..tap.. terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa mendekat ke meja kami berlima. Seorang gadis bercepol dua berjalan cepat ke arah kami sambil menggenggam buku catatan bersampul abu-abu. Tipikal buku catatan Hyuuga Neji.

"Hoiy Neji kun buku catatan fisikamu ketinggalan di _cafe_ kemarin." Jawab gadis itu sambil sibuk mengatur nafas dan menyerahkan buku milik neji.

"Oh, arigato Tenten chan." Jawab neji dengan lembut. "Duduklah dulu, mau minum?" sambungnya sambil menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya dan menyerahkan jus jeruknya pada Tenten.

"Tidak usah Neji _kun_ , hehehe. _Ohayou minna_..." jawabnya diakhiri dengan menyapa kami berempat dengan ramah.

" _Ohayou_ Tenten _san_." jawab Shikamaru dengan muka super ngantuknya

"Hn, _ohayou_." Jawabku singkat

" _Ohayou_ Tenten _san_." Jawab Sai tetap dengan senyumnya

" _Ohayou_ Tenten _san_. Eh, sini deh, kubisikin sesuatu."

"Hmm? Apa Naruto _san_?" jawab Tenten agak bingung sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke Naruto.

Alis gadis bermata _hazel_ itu terangkat, seyuman geli nan misterius terukir di bibirnya. Yaampun, jangan bilang si _Dobe_ ini akan membuat masalah lagi.

Sekilas kulirik ke arah Neji, buseet tatapannya. Seolah mau mencincang Naruto sampai tak berbentuk, ciee yang cemburu...

"Sampaikan ya, Tenten _san_." Jawab si _Teme_ sambil memohon-mohon sok imut pada gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Oke, gampaaaaang.."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Neji agak dingin dengan hawa-hawa sangar

" _Nande mo nai dear_ , hihihi... _jaa ne minna_!" jawab gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Neji dengan imut lalu kembali mejanya.

Ah, disana juga ada Sakura...

"Hoiy Naruto! Katakan apa yang kau bisikkan ke Tenten _chan_!" desak Neji

"Mana mungkin! Itu memalukan- _dattebayo_!"

"Katakan atau aku akan mencabut kumis-kumismu yang mengganggu itu!" ancam Neji sambil menunjuk tiga pasang kumis panjang di wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi pembantaian tingkat tinggi.

Ugh, cemburu itu menyeramkan, gumamku dalam hati sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Uuh kejam! _Temee_ , tolong aku..." rengek Naruto padaku dengan wajah memelasnya yang sudah jelas-jelas memuakkan. Oh, ini orang _childish_ sekali. -_-

Lagipula kenapa sekarang yang berdebat malah mereka berdua sih?

Hari ketiga di awal musim semi, kami berlima makan siang dengan diiringi perdebatan Naruto vs Neji yang tak kunjung berakhir, bahkan sampai jam istirahat habis mereka tetap berdebat. Oh, _Kami sama_ ada apa dengan dua manusia ini... rutukku dalam hati.

.

.

"Sasuke! Tangkap!" teriak Gaara sembari melemparkan sebotol air dingin padaku

Hup, _arigato_." Jawabku berterima kasih pada si rambut merah itu lalu menenggak air yang ia beri tadi sampai setengahnya.

Ia hanya membalasku dengan seringai khasnya.

"Istirahat 10 menit!" teriaknya lagi pada kami lalu pergi ke tempat bangku cadangan untuk beristirahat

Turnamen sepak bola tingkat SMA se-Jepang akan segera dimulai lima hari lagi, tentusaja Gaara yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub sepak bola Konoha Academy mulai gencar meningkatkan porsi latihan kami.

 _Kuso_! Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini kakiku kesemutan..

Terdengar derap langkah seorang gadis bersurai pink agak tergesa-gesa mendekat ke arahku. Ia menenteng kotak putih berlambang tanda tambah berwarna merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura _chan_? Oh, selama semiggu ini dia sering menemani klub kami latihan sebagai medis. Padahal aku belum menghampirinya untuk minta diobati, eh dia sudah mendatangiku duluan. Sepertinya dia memperhatikanku, hn.. semoga begitu. Sialan, debaran gugup ini mengganggu sekali.

"Kakimu kenapa Sasuke _kun_? Ayo kuobati." Ajaknya lalu memapahku menuju pinggir lapangan

Sasuke kun... aku suka caraya memanggil namaku.

"Ah, ittai.." ringisku

"Rasanya seperti kesetrum ya? Sepertinya kau kesemutan Sasuke _kun_." Jawabnya tenang

Gadis itu lalu meluruskan kedua kakiku. Tanpa aba-aba ia mulai membuka sepatu bola dan kaus kaki panjang berwarna biru yang melekat di kedua kakiku. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil sebuah salep ber-tube putih dari kotak yang ia bawa tadi dan mulai mengoleskannya dari tulang tempurung lutut sampai pergelangan kaki.

"Mau sekalian dipijat?"

"Hn," aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju

"Bagian mana yang kesemutan?"

"Yang kiri."

Lalu, tangan halusnya mulai memijat kakiku dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar jantungku kembali berdegup tak karuan, satu hal yang kutau, _I'm in love with her_.

"Loh, Sasuke _kun_ , jari tanganmu terluka,"

Cih, pasti ini kerjaannya _nii-san_! kalau diingat-ingat sepertinya itachi _nii-san_ menggigit tanganku 'lagi' tadi pagi karena aku tak kunjung bangun dari tidurku.

Dengan sigap ia menyiram jariku dengan cairan antiseptik lalu merogoh kantung roknya untuk mengabil sesuatu, plester luka? Lalu tangannya dengan hati-hati memasang plester tersebut di jari manisku yang terluka.

"Waktu istirahat sudah habis! Segera berkumpul di lapangan!" teriak Gaara melalui pengeras suara yang ia tenteng di tangan kirinya

Mengganggu saja!

" _Arigato_ sakura _san_." Jawabku diakhiri dengan memberinya _smirk_ andalanku lalu melangkah pergi menuju lapangan untuk kembali berlatih.

Hn plester luka berwarna pink ya? Plester luka yang hanya dimiliki seorang Haruno Sakura. Tanpa sadar ujung bibirku naik membentuk sebuah senyum singkat yang sangaat jarang kuperlihatkan.

.

.

Liga sepak bola antar pelajar SMA se-Jepang sudah 2 minggu berlalu, walaupun klub kami hanya berhasil menyabet juara kedua, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat klub kami menjadi salah satu klub sepakbola yang diperhitungkan oleh persatuan sepak bola Jepang. Yah, lumayan lah.

"YOSH! HARI INI KITA AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMANGAT MUDA DENGAN BEROLAHRAGA!" teriak Guy sensei dengan semangatnya yang berlebihan

Hari ini kelasku, 2A dan kelas si _Dobe_ , 2B mendapat jadwal olahraga pada jam yang sama. jadi Guy sensei mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola antara 2A vs 2B untuk murid laki-laki dan pertandingan bola volly antara 2A vs 2B untuk murid perempuan. Bagus juga bisa berolahraga dengan si pinky. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura cantik juga dengan baju kaos olahraga Konoha Academy putihnya yang lumayan ketat dan celana olahraga merah marun itu, _Kami-sama_ untung saja aku tidak sampai _nose bleed_ ngeliatin si pinky itu, gengsi dong...

Skor sementara untuk tim putra 20 vs 15 tentusaja kelasku yang memimpin.

Bruk,

"SAKURA _SAN_!"

Telingaku menangkap suara jatuh yang cukup keras, oh _kuso_! sakura tidak sengaja kena hantam bola volly tim kelasku. Tanpa sadar kutinggalkan bola yang tadinya serius kugiring menuju gawang milik kelas 2B dan malah lari mendekati Sakura yang terkapar pingsan di lapangan volly.

Duh, kerumunan menyebalkan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, kuterobos kerumunan itu dan menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. Bukannya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, kakiku malah melangah ke _rooftop_. Setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang teduh, kududukan diriku sambil tetap merangkul Sakura—posisinya seperti menggendong bayi. Dahinya lecet, tapi ia tetap terlihat cantik. Baru pertama kali wajahku sedekat ini dengan sakura.

"Ugh, aku dimana? Eh, Sasuke _kun_?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba sadar. Dengan posisi sedekat ini tentusaja wajah meronanya sangat jelas terlihat olehku.

Sadar dengan posisi kami, ia segera bangun dari pangkuanku dengan gugup lalu duduk disebelahku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih pusing?" tanyaku agak khawatir tetapi tetap berekspresi datar dan dengan nada bicara yang datar.

"A..aku baik-baik saja Sasuke _kun_ ," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

Teruslah merona seperti itu Sakura chan..

"Hn, tunggu.."

Kurogoh saku celana olahragaku dan mengambil sebuah plester luka berwarna biru kobalt lalu kutempelkan ke dahinya yang lecet tadi.

Sakura hanya bengong menatapku sambil memegang dahinya yang tertutup plester, jangan lupakan wajah merona itu. Sempat terbesit niat usilku untuk menggigit pipinya, habis mirip tomat sih hehehe... tapi untungnya aku masih terlalu sadar untuk melakukan itu.

"A..arigato Sasuke- _kun_. Jaa, ayo kembali ke lapangan." Ajaknya

Tanpa sadar kupeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk mencegahnya berpindah posisi. Hmm, kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi?

"Berkencanlah denganku Sakura," ucapku dengan lembut sambil tetap memeluknya

"Eh? Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Sasuke kun."

Oh _shit_! Wajahku semerah tomat! Tanpa sadar kulepas pelukanku dan menyembunyikan wajahku dari Sakura, huuuu malu sekalii..

" _Doushite_ Sasuke _kun_? Aah, wajahmu merah sekali _kawaiiiiiii_..." rengeknya sambil menekan-nekan pipiku dengan telunjuknya.

"Aaaaa _urusai_!"

 _Aku memerlukamu Sakura chan, sama seperti saat aku memerlukan plester luka di jariku. –Sasuke_

.

.

.

~***~FIN~***~

.

.

Yosh sudah yaa chap 3-nya^3^)/

Balasan review :

Berithlies : yaampun soryyyyyy lies san,,,, aku gatau berith itu artinya apaan jadi asal panggil aja*digampar* makasi yaa udah mau nungguin+review ffku yang agak abal ini hihihi. Chap 3nya udah di update yaaa ditunggu riviuw selanjutnyaa^.^

Yudi : makasi udah leave review yudi san! Yosh, SasuSakunya sudah di publish, ditunggu riviuw selanjutnyaa ^.^

Faachan : sudah dilanjutkan yaaa hihihi:3 makasi udah leave review dan SALAM KENAL!\\(^0^)/ *caps jebol*. ditunggu riviuw selanjutnyaa ^.^

Dsalss : kyaaa maaci udah mampir senpai! Udah aku post SasuSakunyaa.. sarannya juga sudah ditampung, oya senpai kapan comeback? Kange nih sama ffnya senpai:( entah kenapa Neji bisa jadi OOC-_- disitu saya merasa heran huehehe. ditunggu riviuw selanjutnyaa yaa buat chap 3nya ^.^

Clue pairing chap 4 : bunga dan lukisan

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~


	4. Chapter 4 - Tulip (SaiIno)

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing : SaiIno

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : K+

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa agak sedikit gado gado, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~

.

.

 **TULIP**

Sai POV

" _Ohayou_ Sai! Eh, tulip orange lagi? Tanya Shikamaru yang barusaja datang ke studio band kami sambil menenteng bantal tidur kesayangannya yang bergambar rusa.

" _Ohayou_ Shika! Ya, pagi ini ada di atas tuts _mi_ keyboardku." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku sket gambarku.

"Diatas tuts _mi_? Hey, jangan-jangan kau menggambarnya lagi? Yaampun, kan bisa difoto, mendokusai.."

"Tulip yang kemarin ada di atas tuts _re_ , yang dua hari lalu di tuts _do_. Entahlah, menurutku lebih menyenangkan jika digambar." Jawabku lalu melempar senyum singkat pada Shikamaru yang menatapku dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Heeh? Kau dan otak senimu! _mendokusai_!"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk menyapu lantai studio. Hari ini adalah giliran piket bersih-bersihnya.

"Oh, Sai, kau dapat tulip orange lagi?" kali ini Neji yang bertanya. Ia baru tiba dari ruang OSIS. Biasa, tugas harian ketua OSIS. Dibelakangnya ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang—lagi-lagi sibuk berdebat entah masalah apa itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau punya _secret admirer-ttebayo_ , selamat ya bro!" jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahku sambil menepuk pundakku dengan bangga.

"Hn, kau sudah selesai melukis kan? Ayo kita mulai latihannya." Perintah Sasuke yang sudah memegang _microphone_ nya

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga sih, tidak mungkin ada orang yang menaruh bunga tulip di atas _keyboardku_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut dengan sengaja dan sukarela. Memang, biasanya kami—anggota Five Eagles sering sekali menerima hadiah-hadiah yang sengaja diberikan fans-fans kami tetapi ini baru pertamakalinya aku menerima bunga tulip berwarna orange. Pasti ada arti khusus dibaliknya, Aku harus memastikan ini.

.

.

.

" _Dobe_ kau kelewatan 1 kunci."

"Heh _Hongto_? Perasaan aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar- _dattebayo_." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke hanya menanggapi tingkahnya itu dengan cuek

"Neji, aku tahu kau agak bersemangat hari ini, tetapi bisa kau pelankan sedikit temponya? Lagu yang kita mainkan ini bukan lagu _rock_." Kali ini ia beralih ke Neji yang duduk dibalik drum birunya.

Neji hanya merespon kritikan Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat plus ekspresi datarnya.

"Shikamaru, permainan yang bagus. Tapi tolong singkirkan wajah mengantukmu itu!"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi." Jawabnya lalu menguap. Kurasa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Dan Sai, kau kelewatan beberapa melodi. Sepertinya kau tidak fokus hari ini. Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Nande mo nai desu_."

"Hn, apa boleh buat. Istirahat setengah jam. Kalian harus kembali.. _eto_ , pada pukul 11:30. _Wakatta_?" akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga. Biar bagimanapun kerasnya kami berlatih tetapi tidak dalam keadaan fit kan sama saja tidak ada gunanya.

"Akhirnya," ucap kami berempat hampir bersamaan.

Tanpa basa-basi Shikamaru langsung melompat ke sofa biru kebanggaannya, bahkan ia langsung terlelap memeluk bantal rusanya, dasar tukang tidur akut! Neji? Halah, jangan ditanya! Dia sudah ngacir dari semenit yang lalu ke ruang OSIS—mungkin dia juga akan mampir ke ruang jurnalistik, _you know lah_. Naruto sibuk makan _bento_ yang dibuat oleh Hinata sambil sesekali memanas-manasi Sasuke yang samasekali belum pernah dibuatkan _bento_ oleh Sakura. Untuk ukuran orang yang sudah punya pacar, Sasuke kasihan juga kekeke..

"Sai, Kau mau ke ruang _ikebana_ lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh

"Hn, Mau ikut?" tawarku sambil mebereskan beberapa peralatan melukisku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas

"Bukan begitu- _ttebayo_! Maksudku kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja bertanya kepada si pirang Yamanaka, dia pasti tau sesuatu tentang bunga itu." Sambungnya kali ini dengan muka yang serius.

Eh, Yamanaka Ino? Sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu teman satu SMPku, kami pernah mengobrol beberapa kali tetapi tidak sampai akrab sih dan belum pernah sekelas, orangnya cukup ramah dan cantik. Kuakui dulu aku sempat tertarik dengannya, tetapi karena dulu aku adalah seorang kutu buku-pelukis-berkacamata tebal-yang aneh maka niat itu otomatis kuurungkan—mengingat posisiku yang kurang menguntungkan. Selain itu dia cukup populer di kalangan murid laki-laki.

Pertayaannya, apakah aku akan berusaha mendekatinya lagi? Entahlah, lihat saja nanti, memang saat ini aku sudah merubah penampilanku, seperti beralih dari klub melukis dan mengambil posisi sebagai _keyboardist_ di Five Eagles contohnya, bahkan aku sudah melakukan operasi lasik dua tahun yang lalu untuk mengurangi minus di mataku.

Sebenarnya aku pernah memergoki Ino terpana menatapku waktu festival _Bunkasai_ tahun lalu. Mungkin saja aku salah lihat... Tidak mungkin ia menyukai laki-laki mantan kutu buku sepertiku—dan dia tau itu.

Tapi tumben sih Naruto punya solusi yang masuk akal, mungkin _baka mode_ miliknya sedang konslet tadi.

"Boleh juga usulmu _Dobe_! Tumben otakmu berfungsi dengan baik." Celetuk Sasuke yang perhatiannya langsung teralih dengan penuh ke usul yang disampaikan Naruto tadi.

" _TEMEEE_!"

Sendok yang semula ada di tangan kanan Naruto langsung melayang ke arah Sasuke, tapi yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke—yang notabene seorang atlet dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan mendadak dari Naruto. Bisa ditebak kejadian selanjutnya, sendok naas itu malah melayang dengan mulus ke sofa biru di belakang Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang ditempati Shikamaru, kali ini kepala Shikamaru yang menjadi korban pertengkaran Naruto vs Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke meneguk _saliva_ masing-masing dengan was-was. Tentusaja mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, pernah dengar pepatah, 'jangan bangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur' kan? Nah, pepatah itu berlaku mutlak untuk Shikamaru, terutama kalau dia lagi meringkuk di sofa biru itu. Kekeke...

"Jaa, selamat bersenang-senang Sasuke, Naruto." Jawabku yang tentusaja dihadiahi _death glare_ gratis oleh manusia pirang dan si pantat ayam itu. Lagi pula itu salah mereka sendiri membangunkan Shikamaru.

Ow, kali ini suara ribut-ributnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar mengamuk kali ini hiihi.. Gumamku dalam hati lalu menggeleng-geleng keheranan. Makanya jangan usil!

.

.

.

Srek,

Eh?

Aku sedikit terkejut saat menggeser pintu klub _ikebana_ , bukan karena suasana ruangannya tetapi karena sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakangiku yang sedang sibuk merangkai bunga. Sekedar info, ruangan klub ini adalah salah satu ruangan yang memiliki desain khas Jepang—menyesuaikan dengan jenis klubnya- selain ruangan klub _kendo_ dan klub _origami_. Rambut pirang sepanjang pinggang miliknya diikat dengan ikat rambut _studded_ ungu tua ala _ponytail_ dan poninya dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sedangkan badanya dibalut _sweater soft purple_ untuk melapisi seragam Konoha Academy yang ia kenakan. Dikakinya juga melekat sepasang sepatu _uwabaki_ hitam plus kaus kaki putih bersih yang panjangya sebetis. Selain itu ia memakai jam bercorak paris berwarna putih dan beberapa gelang sebagai aksesoris, benar-benar _fashion icon_ sejati. Tentusaja itu tipikal penampilan si ketua klub _ikebana_ Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang sudah kutaksir semenjak SMP.

"Oh, Sai kun?"

" Kau Yamanaka Ino kan? Satu SMP denganku dulu?" tanyaku memastikan. Kalau sampai salah orang kan malu, apalagi ia termasuk siswi termodis di Konoha Academy yang sangat doyan berganti-ganti gaya pakaian, gaya rambut, bahkan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke sekolah rata-rata selalu diganti seminggu sekali mengikuti mode yang sedang ngetrend sehingga gadis beriris _aquamarine_ ini menjadi salah satu cewek trend setter _fashion_ di sekolah. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari bisik-bisik murid perempuan di kelasku yang notabene iri dengan selera _fashion_ nya.

"Tentu saja! Yaampun Shimura Sai! Kau benar masih SMA kan? Jangan bilang kau punya penyakit pikun!?" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang. Manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap manik mata _onyx_ ku dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Tanpa sadar jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, ternyata gadis bersurai pirang ini masih tetap spesial bagiku biarpun kami jarang sekali bertemu. Bisa dibilang aku mungkin salah satu _secret admirer_ nya.

"Iie, bukan begitu.. aku hanya memastikan saja." Elakku. "tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" tanyaku mencoba berbasa-basi

"Ah, aku senang kau bertanya. Masuklah, duduk dimana saja sesukamu. Lagipula aku bosan disini sendirian." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilakanku duduk. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Aku sedang berlatih merangkai bunga untuk lomba _ikebana_ pada festival musim semi Konoha yang diadakan lima hari lagi. Tahun ini aturannya satu sekolah hanya boleh diwakili satu peserta, jadi aku lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jelasnya sambil memotong beberapa tangkai bunga

"Ooh, pantas aku jarang melihatmu di ruangan ini selama seminggu terakhir." Aku meraih _sketch book_ dan kotak pensilku lalu mulai melukis bunga yang dirangkai Ino.

"Hmm, aku berlatih di ruangan lain agar lebih mudah konsentrasi. Aku dengar kau sering datang kesini untuk melukis, benarkah?" tanyanya penasaran. Kali ini perhatiannya benar-benar teralih kepadaku

"Hn, beberapa hari terakhir aku memang sering kesini untuk mencari inspirasi. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Aku mengeluarkan ketiga bunga tulip yang kudapat selama tiga hari terakhir. Dua diantaranya sudah agak layu, lalu ku tunjukkan benda tersebut kepadanya.

Alis Ino terangkat bingung, kemudian ia menghampiriku dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong disebelah kursiku.

"Tulip orange?" alisnya berkerut bingung. "Kenapa yang dua ini lebih layu?" tanyanya sambil mengamati ketiga tulip tersebut. "Tapi baunya masih wangi sih." Lanjutnya lagi lalu tersenyum.

Yaa, terus saja tersenyum Ino _chan_ , lagipula senyumanmu tidak menyebabkan diabetes.

"Aku mendapatkan ini selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

"Di keyboardmu itu kan? Eh, aku hanya menebak saja.." ucapnya tiba-tiba menyela

"Hn? Tebakanmu benar sih, hari pertama di tus _do_ , hari kedua di tuts _re_ , dan yang tadi pagi di tuts _mi_." Jelasku

"Besok pasti di tuts _fa_.." jawabnya dengan asal lalu tertawa renyah

"Mungkin juga," timpalku lalu tersenyum padanya. Gadis ini sangat blak-blakan, masih seperti dulu. "Kau tau arti dari tulip orange ini?"

"Tulip orange? Sepertinya semacam peyemangat. Tunggu sebentar akan kuambil bukunya untuk memastikan." Jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku yang penuh berisi berbagai buku tentang bunga dan tanaman. Ia menarik sebuah buku dengan judul, 'Ensiklopedia Bunga Seri Tulip'. Buku itu bersampul biru tua dan bercover kulit sintetis dengan gambar bunga tulip berwarna emas yang tercetak timbul pada covernya. Sepertinya aku melihat buku semacam itu di rumah _baachan_ beberapa bulan yang lalu, bedanya punya _baachan_ tentang bunga mawar.

"Ah, tulip orange artinya penyemangat. Disini tertulis jika seorang memberikanmu bunga tulip orange, orang itu berarti peduli padamu dan ingin menyemangatimu, begitu." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan gelisah

Penyemangat?

" _Souka, arigato Ino san_ ,"

"Eh, eo.. tidak masalah Sai _kun_."

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ Sai,"

"Hmm, tulip ungu? Tumben _kaasan_ mau membeli bunga." Tanyaku agak heran sambil mendekati vas bunga berisi beberapa tangkai bunga tulip ungu yang terletak di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Ah, itu.. _tousan_ mu yang memberikannya tadi pagi. Hari ini kan ulang tahun pernikahan kami." Wajah kaasan sedikit memerah, eeh, ternyata _tousan_ bisa romantis juga.. "Sudahlah, makan siangmu ada di atas meja makan. _Kaasan_ mau ke atas dulu."

"Hn, _arigato kaasan_."

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sudah hari keenam dan bunga tulip orange itu tadi pagi ada di atas tuts la keyboardku. Yang jelas ini bukan perbuatan orang iseng.

.

Aku duduk di depan canvas putih yang masih kosong, bingung mau melukis apa. Setelah selesai menggambar tulip keenam, tiba-tiba aku ingin melukis sesuatu.

Bau cat akrilik memenuhi kamarku yang agak tertutup. Ayolah, kemana semua ide yang kuperoleh. Ah, sosok gadis bersurai pirang itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku, saat itu ia sedang merangkai bunga di dekat jendela ruang _ikebana_ , poni menjuntainya dijepit ke samping kanan.

Tanganku mulai bergerak mencampur berbagai warna dan mengoleskannya ke kanvas yang tadinya kosong itu. Mendadak semuanya menjadi sedikit jelas, tulip orange; _keyboard_ ; _ikebana_ ; tebakan beruntung yang benar... semuanya sudah jelas.

Sepertinya besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membongkar kedok si tulip orange.

.

.

.

PAGINYA DI STUDIO FIVE EAGLES

Tap...tap...tap...

Cklek,..

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, gadis tulip orange."

"S..sai _kun_?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini, pertama kau selalu datang pagi ke sekolah, kedua kau satu-satunya murid yang berkesempatan membawa bunga karena kau adalah peserta lomba _ikebana_ , tapi itu belum cukup," jelasku sambil berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Sebagai respon, ia berjalan mundur menjauh dariku. Tangan kirinya berada di belakang punggungnya menyebunyikan sesuatu, setangkai tulip orange.

"A..apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan gugup sambil tetap menyembunyikan barang bukti itu

"Yang terakhir, kau tau dimana bunga itu ditemukan, padahal aku belum memberitahukannya. Tebakan beruntung itu hanya alasanmu saja, kau sebenarnya kelepasan berkata begitu. Seseorang tidak mungkin menebak suatu peristiwa yang tidak biasa dengan akurat, kalau dia bisa berarti dia tau dan terlibat langsung dalam peristiwa itu." Jelasku panjang lebar sambil mengunci gadis itu dengan kedua tanganku agar dia tidak kabur

"Baiklah, aku mengaku.."

Kurogoh saku belakang celanaku untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sebagai balasan, ini..." jawabku sambil memberinya setangkai tulip ungu

" _Kore wa_? Tulip ungu?"

"Hn, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ayo kita berkencan, Yamanaka Ino."

"Tentu saja. Dasar kutu buku menyebalkan! Terimakasih sudah membuatku menunggu selama 5 tahun." Jawabnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sedikit kesal. _Are are_... sudah diajak berkencan masih juga ngambek...

 _Aku mencintaimu Ino chan, bahkan saat pertemuan pertama kita dulu, sama seperti tulip ungu ini. –Sai_

.

.

Note :

Ikebana : seni merangkai bunga di Jepang

Origami : seni melipat kertas di Jepang

Kendo : seni bela diri Jepang

Uwabaki : sepatu yang dipakai murid-murid di Jepang yang digunakan khusus saat belajar di sekolah. *itu loo biasanya di anime kan ada loker khusus buat ganti sepatu, jadi mereka ganti sepatu yang mereka pakai dari rumah dengan sepatu uwabaki*

.

.

A/N

Gomen ne update chap SaiInonya terlalu lama, author lagi sibuk banget buat nyiapin ospek dan berganti status jadi anak kos-_- duuh, untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin updatenya agak sedikit lebih lama, *tapi gak lama-lama banget kok jangan khawatir* masalahnya itu, ide ceritanya udah ada di kepala saya, Cuma waktu buat ngetiknya itu... tapi saya janji ga bakal lama-lama. Hihihi makasi yaa udah mau baca dan ngikutin kelanjutan ff hopeless romance ini,^0^)/

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW

FahChan : yuuhu yuuuhu makasi udah mampir lagii~~ sudah dilanjutkan yaa, ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

Quilazla : *aku panggil lazla san ya* hihihi makasi udah mau baca ff pemula bin absurd ini, liat aja judulnya,*judulnya aja udah absurd* btw udah di post ya chap 4nya ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : arigatooo udah ninggalin jejak! padahal ff ini lumayan absurd menurut saya haks, udah di post ya chap 4nya ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

Berithslies : arigato lies san udah mampir lagi hihihi, chap 4nya udah di post ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

Hanamori Hikari : makasi udah mampir Hika san! Sasuke itu luarnya doang dingin, siapa tau dalemnya OOC tigkat dewa? XD*ditimpug sasuke* yosh, chap 4nya udah di post ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

Yudi : makasi udah mampir lagi Yudi san! yosh, chap 4nya udah di post ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

: makasi udah mampir lagi Hanalzumi san! chap 4nya udah di post yaa, ShikaTemanya masih dalam proses.. ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

Dsalss : gapapa senpai, reviewnya udah kayak esay aja panjang bett XD *plak*GANBATTE BUAT MOSNYA SENPAIII! DITUNGGU PAKE BANGET LOH FFNYA SENPAI! *caps jebol* ditunggu review selanjutya yaa senpaiiiiii^.^ )/~~ *kissu back*

Uchiha Raven : SALAM KENAL :D ! makasi udah mampir dan ngefav story saya yang luar biasa abal ini Raven san! Saya juga masih newbie kok *hug* yosh, SaiInonya udah di post yaa ditunggu review selanjutya^.^ )/~~

Next pairing : ShikaTema (udah jelas pairingnya jadi gak seru kalo pake clue lagi hahaha... -_-)*ketawa garing*

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~


	5. Chapter 5 - Script (ShikaTema)

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing : ShikaTema

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : K+

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, bahasa agak sedikit gado gado, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~

.

.

 **SCRIPT**

Shikamaru POV

"Oy Shikamaru! _Kore_..." Naruto memanggilku sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang telah disatukan dengan penjepit kertas

"Hmm, nani? Daftar pertanyaan untuk bintang tamu acara Bincang-Bincang Makan Siang? _Mendokusai na_..." tanyaku dengan kening berkerut heran tanpa mengailhkan mataku dari script yang diberikan Naruto

"Hn, tadi Matsuri memberikan ini padaku, lusa kita akan rekaman siarannya dan acaranya akan ditayangkan minggu depan, begitu- _dattebayo_."

" _Souka_ , yang lain kemana?" tanyaku pada si pirang berkumis enam itu

"Sasuke dan Neji sudah di studio, Sai masih di ruang _Ikebana_ , dan aku mau mengembalikan kotak makan siang punya Hinata chan." Jelasnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kotak _bento_ yang dibungkus kain kuning bermotif bunga matahari. "Kau duluan saja ke studio Shika!"

"Uh..uuh, _wakatta_. Lagipula aku sedikit mengantuk."

"Hey berhenti bertingkah seperti itu _dattebayo_! Nanti kau akan jadi jomblo abadi." Peringatnya sambil berkacak pinggang

" _Hai..hai.._ lalu yang dibelakang itu apa?" tanyaku pada Naruto lalu menunjuk segerombolan gadis yang berdiri mengamati kami—mereka 'hampir' terus-terusan meneriakkan namaku dan Naruto

"Heeh? Kau berencana memacari salah satu dari mereka heuh?" kali ini si kuning itu menatapku sambil _sweat drop_

"Muri! Mereka berisik dan merepotkan."

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,"

"Hn, _Jaa ne_.."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan keadaan mengantuk tingkat dewa, padahal ini masih lumayan jauh dari ruang klub, tetapi gebukan drum Neji sudah jelas terdengar. Yaaa, suara-suara ribut itu entah kenapa malah makin membuatku mengantuk.

"Oy, Shikamaru! Kau sudah dapat _script_ dari Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Begitulah." Jawabku singkat sambil merebahkan tubuku di sofa biru kesayanganku

"Eh? Dan kau tidak masalah dengan salah satu pertanyaan acaranya?" kali ini Neji bertanya dengan bingung dari balik drumnya

" _Nani_? Ada masalah?" aku membaca teks yang diberi Naruto, seketika mataku membulat sempurna bahkan rasa kantukku langsung menghilang dengan ajaib.

 ** _Pertanyaan 4 : Bukankah diantara kalian berlima hanya Shikamaru yang belum memiliki pacar? Bisakah kau menceritakan kepada kami apa alasannya?_**

 _Kuso_! Terkutuklah bagi siapapun yang membuat pertanyaan ini..

"Ah, aku akan menjawabnya dengan baik. Santai saja.." jawabku enteng, padahal sebenarnya kesal setengah mati

"Hn? Baguslah kalau begitu." Timpal Sasuke

.

.

.

Hari ini Anko sensei tampak sangat bersemangat menjelaskan materi _benzena_. Pikiranku menerawang. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung persis di atas papan tulis kelasku, lima menit lagi pelajaran kimia akan usai, tentusja aku dan empat anggota Five Eagles harus menuju klub siaran sepulang sekolah untuk rekaman acara Bincang Bicang Makan Siang yang akan ditayangkan minggu depan.

Katanya sih kami akan menjadi tamu spesial karena permintaan penonton dan kebetulan band kami juga berhasil menyabet juara pertama di Festival Musik Indie tingkat Pelajar beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Jadi kepikiran pertanyaan itu... sialan!

.

DI RUANG KLUB SIARAN

"Minna 1 menit lagi kita akan mulai rekamannya, dimohon untuk semua staff dan bintang tamu agar bersiap di posisi masing-masing." Teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas sebelah yang menggunakan name tag bertulis _director._

Kami berlima diarahkan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, sementara sofa satunya yang berukuran agak kecil diduduki oleh host acara ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bawel dan cerewet—yang pastinya sangat merepotkan, Sabaku No Temari.

Kami dulu sempat sekelas waktu masih di tigkat pertama. Tetapi karena sekolah kami punya ketentuan mengelompokkan kelas murid-muridnyanya berdasarkan nilai, maka Temari jadinya sekelas dengan Naruto di kelas B. Sementara aku, Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai ada di kelas A.

Jujur saja, dulu waktu di tahun pertama kami sempat duduk berdekatan, tentusja aku tau apa saja hal yang biasa ia lakukaan. Bahkan aku juga tau siapa saja laki-laki yang tertarik padanya, dan kau tau? Semua pengakuan mereka ditolak oleh gadis cerewet itu. Jadi aku masih penasaran bagaimana cara menaklukkan gadis galak dan cerewet itu sampai detik ini.

Mungkin aku tertarik dengan gadis berkuncir empat itu.

Temari membolak-balik kertas pertanyaannya dengan serius. Sementara kami berlima masih sibuk bercanda.

"Ini siaran kalian yang kedua kalinya kan? Aku yakin kalian pasti tidak gugup samasekali." Celetuk Temari lalu melempar senyum pada kami berlima

"Tentu saja _dattebayo_!"

" _Ano_ , aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa _game_ rahasia yang akan kami mainkan nanti?" tanya Sai

Benar juga.. kami berlima menatap Temari dengan penasaran ada sedikit rasa was-was dalam tatapan kami. Tapi yang ditatap malah memberi jawaban yang samasekali tidak memuaskan,

"Rahasia dong! Namanya saja _game_ rahasia." Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius

Kami berlima _sweat drop_

"MINNA 10 DETIK LAGI SIARAN AKAN DIMULAI" teriak _director_ itu

Kami mengumpulkan _script_ siaran pada seorang astrada yang kuketahui bernama Matsuri, sementara _director_ itu sibuk menghitung mundur.

"3"

"2"

"1"

" _ACTION_!"

.

[Yang teks bold itu percakapan waktu siarannya. A/N teks **_bold + Italic_** itu dialognya Temari]

 ** _"_** ** _Ohayou Minna! Aku yakin kalian menikmati makan siang kalian dengan baik, kali ini di acara Bincang-Bincang Makan Siang edisi minggu ketiga bulan ini, kita kedatangan tamu yang sangat spesial, YUP! PLEASE WELCOME, FIVE EAGLES!"_**

 **Wow, ternyata kecerewetannya bermanfaat juga disaat seperti ini..**

 **Kami berlima tersenyum ke kamera sambil melambaikan tangan, tentusaja Naruto yang paling berlebihan. Ia menampakkan semua gigi putihnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan heboh—seolah ia adalah mausia paling bahagia di dunia.**

 ** _"_** ** _Jaa, kalian pasti sudah mengenal mereka berlima kan? Baiklah, kita langsung menuju segmen bincang-bincangnya." Ucapnya dengan bersemangat sambil membuka kartu Mcnya_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pertanyaan pertama, aku dengar kalian baru memperoleh juara pertama di festival band Indie tingkat pelajar, bisa diceritakan sedikit kesan pesan kalian tentang festival itu? Dan aku juga secara pribadi sedikit penasaran dengan jumlah perolehan prestasi kalian sampai saat ini,"_**

 **"** **Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan ini," jawab Sasuke lalu menunjukkan smirk andalannya ke kamera. "Sejujurnya kami mengira akan mustahil meraih juara pertama di festival itu, apalagi band dari SMA Kirigakure—The SwordsMan (ceritanya 7 ninja pedang Kirigakure jadi band gituu saingan sama Five Eagles XD *author dilempar pedang*) akhir-akhir ini mulai menunjukkan popularitas mereka. Kami sangat bersyukur dengan pencapaian ini, tentusaja ini semua karena doa dan dukungan kalian semua terutama para Eaglers—fans Five Eagles yang selalu ada untuk kami." Jawabnya panjang lebar**

 **Kami berempat mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke**

 **"** **Kalau total prestasi, kira-kira ada sekitar 23 piala yang kami sumbangkan ke sekolah. Semoga kedepannya jumlah tersebut akan terus bertambah." Kali ini ada aura kebanggaan di setiap ucapannya. Sebagai leader sekaligus Vokalis, Sasuke sudah pasti sangat bahagia dengan pencapaian band kami.**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow, itu jumlah yang sangat fantastis! Selain itu menurut info yang kuperoleh, aku dengar band kalian memiliki sekitar 143.004 Eaglers yang bergabung di fanbase kalian, dan kabarnya sekitar 20% dari mereka adalah fans internasional, benarkah?" "Kali ini aku benar-benar kagum dengan band kalian" sambung gadis berkuncir empat itu dengan mata berbinar_**

 **"** **Aku belum mengecek jumlah fans kami, tetapi kalau benar jumlahnya sebanyak itu, ini benar-benar anugrah dattebayo!" ucap Naruto dengan segala kelebaian yang ia miliki. Tapi kami lumayan tertolong, karena sifat berlebihannya itu sering membantu mengidupkan suasana, contohnya seperti saat ini.**

 **Kami semua tertawa melihat ekspresi berlebihan Naruto, bahkan para crew siaran juga ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat tingkah si kuning itu.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini keduakalinya kalian menjadi tamu spesial di acara ini dan aku sangat terhibur dengan tingkah kalian, hahaha.." jawab Temari lalu tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, pertanyaan ketiga, aku yakin kalian pasti sedang mengerjakan proyek untuk single ketiga Five Egles kan? Bisa diceritakan sedikit bocoran single tersebut?"_**

 **"** **Benar, kami sedang mencoba sebuah konsep baru untuk single ketiga ini. Apalagi kami selalu menulis lagu dan mengerjakan proyek kami secara pribadi, jadi kami pastikan kalian tidak akan kecewa dengan single ketiga kami." Jawab Neji diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis andalannya**

 **"** **Single kami akan dirilis pada minggu kedua bulan depan! Minna, kami mohon dukungannya..." timpal Sai dengan senyum defaultnya**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentusaja kami akan mendukung kalian! Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir, aku rasa ini akan menarik."_** **Jawab gadis itu lalu tersenyum misterius** ** _. "Pertanyaan ini dikirim oleh fans kalian, dan ditujukan khusus untuk Shikamaru."_** **Gadis itu menatapku dengan seringainya. Habislah sudah...**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah diantara kalian berlima hanya Shikamaru yang belum memiliki pacar? Bisakah kau menceritakan kepada kami apa alasannya Shikamaru san_** ** _?" sambungnya tanpa dosa._**

 **Semua orang di ruangan itu menatapku dengan penasaran. Satu-satunya tatapan terhorror yang kurasakan yaitu tatapan dari Sasu-Naru-Neji-Sai, mereka menampakkan ekspresi horror+khawatir+dan sedikit rasa kasihan. Yaampun..**

 **"** **Karena perempuan itu merepotkan. Itu saja." Jawabku sekenanya lalu melempar seringaiku pada Temari**

 **Yah, sebenarnya karena ku masih penasaran padamu Temari...**

 **Gadis itu membalasku dengan tatapan sengit.**

 ** _"_** ** _Jaa, saatnya game rahasia! Kali ini aku ingin Shikamaru merayu salah satu staff wanita yang ada di studio ini, biarpun dia belum memiliki pacar setidaknya kita tau bahwa dia masih normal."_** **Aura gadis itu berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan**

 **Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak—tentusaja ia tau kalau aku paling benci sesuatu merepotkan macam ini. Neji masih menatapku dengan prihatin. Sai terkejut setengah mati, bahkan mulutnya sampai sedikit menganga. Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, tetapi aku yakin innernya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.**

 **Kuso!**

 ** _"_** ** _Matsuri! Ah, satu lagi. Kalau kalian berani mengganggu Matsuri hanya karena game ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"_** **gadis itu memanggil Matsuri lalu memperingatkan penonton—terutama para eaglers dengan ekspresi plus aura yang lebih menyeramkan.**

 **"** **Tidak mau!" tolakku dengan mutlak**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, kau tidak bisa menolak, karena game ini juga atas usulan fansmu tuan pemalas!"_**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai menatapku dengan tatapan, "ayolah-pemalas-lakukan-saja!-buktikan-kenormalanmu-baka!" Sial, bahkan mereka juga ikut mendesakku.**

 **Kali ini seringai gadis berkuncir empat itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum mengejek. Oh, dia menantangku rupanya..**

 **"** **Aku tidak ingin merayu Matsuri. Karena gadis didepanku ini lebih menarik." Jawabku dengan nada seduktif sambil berjalan mendekati Temari**

 **Aku mengankat dagunya dan memaksanya melihat iris hitamku. Iris tosca milik temari membulat sempurna, huh, kena kau!**

 **"** **Bagaimana nona cerewet, mau kucium?" tawarku masih dengan posisi berlutut untuk mensejajarkan pandanganku dengan Temari yang sedang duduk sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kananku.**

 **Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan napas melihat tingkahku, bahkan Naruto juga ikut bungkam—namuan tetap dengan ekspresi bodohnya tentusaja.**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa apaan kau?"_** **genggaman tangannya menguat sehingga kertas pertanyaan yang ia pegang menjadi agak sedikit lecek.**

 **"** **Hn, sudah puas kan nona MC?" aku menatap gadis itu dengan malas**

 ** _"_** ** _Uh? Eoh.."_** **mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip bingung. Ada sedikit semburat pink di pipinya. Kau tau, sebenarnya kau itu cantik Temari.**

 **Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Sai yang duduk di sebelahku merangkulku dengan bangga. Sementara anggota bandku yang lain bergantian memujiku sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka. Cih, jangan kira hanya karena aku belum mempunyai pacar berarti aku tidak bisa menggoda wanita.**

 **"** **Matte! Temari, ayo kita berkencan." Ujarku secara langsung**

 **"** **Wooooo Temari-san! Shikamaru kun menembakmu!" beberapa staff berkasak-kusuk dengan heboh, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau kita masih siaran.**

 **Temari bengong dengan tidak elit di tempat duduknya. Beberapa staff mulai menggoda kami, bahkan Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, dan Sai mulai berteriak heboh agar Temari mau menerima ajakan kencanku.**

 **"** **TERIMA.. TERIMA... TERIMA..."**

 **Sang sutradara malah mengarahkan cameraman agar tetap merekam semua peristiwa ini. Sepertinya siaran ini sudah melenceng jauh dari script.**

 **Entah mendapat ilham darimana Temari tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata,**

 ** _"_** ** _Jaa, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita hari ini. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! Sayonara!"_** **jawabnya tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat closing.**

 **"** **CUT." Teriak sang sutradara.**

 **Dan siaran hari ini berakhir dengan agak absurd.**

.

.

.

"TERIMA... TERIMA... TERIMA..." semua orang di ruangan itu berteriak mendesak temari agar memberikan jawaban atas ajakan kencanku

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan gugup, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi...

Tiba-tiba Temari beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan berbisik,

"Baiklah pemalas." Bisiknya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas

Kemudian gadis itu berlalu dari hadapanku dengan santai dan berjalan menuju Matsuri.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mendesah dengan tak puas. Ayolah, memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan..

Beberapa orang mulai mendekat dan mengintrogasiku. Sedangkan Temari? Dia sudah ngacir entah kemana bersama Matsuri. Sialan si kuncir empat itu maunya aman sendiri!

 _Aku tak pernah menyangka gadis cerewet sepertimu bisa membuatku penasaran sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan harus bertingkah diluar kebiasaanku karena ini, aku mencintaimu Temari.—Shikamaru_

.

.

.

A/N

Yeayyy akhirnya FF Benda Penghubung ini udah fin hihihi... aku ngucapin makasi banget buat semua pembaca yang udah mau luangin waktunya buat baca ff newbie yang gaje+abal+garing+hopeless romance ini. Seneng banget waktu posting ff ini selalu dapet banyak review.. *cium readers satu-satu*.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya darimana dapet ide ceritanya kan? Simple aja,karena aku sering baca ff senpai-senpai di sini, trus aku rombak ulang beberapa scenenya jadi lebih menarik dan pastinya ngasilin ide cerita yg baru. Selanjutnya aku kaitkan sama benda-benda yang emang related sama situasi cerita/karakter tokohnya. Contoh : NaruHina = scarf (film The Last), SaiIno = tulip (Ino punya toko bunga). Abis itu ditambah deh romace-romance abal ala Sherleen XD *dilempar batu kali*

Akhir kata makasi bangett bangettt bangett buat semua yang mau mampir dan baca ff 100% abal ini. Terutama yang follow+fav cerita ini! Aww kalian super sekalii! *peluk satu-satu*

Capek ngetik nih *plak* hihihi

Salam hangat,

Sherleenten

.

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW

FahChan : sudah yaa chapt 5 special buat kamuu^0^)

Quailazla : aduuu makasi lazla san *peluk* semoga kehebohan chap ini bisa memuaskan anda/? Okee chap 5 udah di post yaaa^0^)

Rhein98 :tidak apa-apa Rhein chan, makasi yaa udah mau leave review!^v^ yosh! Udah yaa chap 5nya

Hinamori Hikari : Naruto sama Sasuke nakal sih ganggu-ganggu Shikamaru makannya jadinya diamuk ShikaXD *dilempar rasengan+chidori* itu Sai main kabur aja lagiv yosh! Udah yaa chap 5nya

Berithslies : makasi udah mapir lagi lies san *peluk* mereka itu emang diem-diem mau. Hihihi sudah di apdet yaa special untuk andaa:3

Yudi : makasi udah mapir lagi Yudi san! Jadinya... baca aja dulu hihihiXD yosh! Udah yaa chap 5nya

Dsalss : ah senpai tapi segini aja udah lumayan ngesai kok *plak*XD sudah yaa chap 5 special buat senpai :3 :*

.

~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~~***~Sherleen10~***~


End file.
